


Haru meet pandor

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old ai pandor meet 16 year old ai Haru. what type of bond will those two get. This is a au fanfiction to my  other vrains fanfiction.  contains sex . Sorry for errors. I don't own vrains.





	Haru meet pandor

It was finally over. Team playmaker stopped Ai. The work tired out the 18 year old ai pandor. Pandor started wearing human clothes to make herself more humanlike. Since pandor was the biggest reason why Ai was defeated Revolver let pandor live as a reward. One day pandor was walking in the park when a out of control car was going toward her but she did not see it coming. she heard a voice saying " get out of the way!" pushing her out of the way from the car and he landed on her. Pandor said " Thank you, who are you?". The voice said " I am a ai called Haru. I am 16 years old.". Pandor said " you look so cute and sexy" with a blush on her face. Haru said " thank you" with a minor blush. Pandor said " I am going to a hotel tonight but my legs are tired. I am gonna to have find a ride.". Haru said " I can carry you there on my back.". Pandor blushed and said " thanks". Pandor got on Haru's back and he piggybacked her to the hotel.

A few minutes later, Haru and pandor got to the hotel. Pandor said " since, you got me here. You can spend the night. It's free sice I got a rare discount". Haru said " ok, I'll spend the night.". Haru and pandor got to the hotel room. Haru said " The room is pretty". Pandor said " you are prettier, Haru" while blushing. Haru said " thanks" while blushing. pandor had lust in her mind. she has sexual feelings she wanted to do If Haru wanted to do it. Pandor could not control her sexual feelings any more. she started rubbing Haru's private parts with her hands. Haru was shocked pandor was doing this. Haru moaned " that feels so good.". pandor smiled and said " thanks " while she keep rubbing Haru's private parts. Haru said in a sexual way " I can't hold it anymore" he took off his belt and pants for pandor to see his blue underwear. Haru kissed pandor on her lips. pandor said " Shall we..." while she kissed Haru back on his lips. Haru said " yes". Haru and pandor started to do a big makeout session. They went to the bed with pandor on top of Haru.

pandor took off her clothing for Haru to see her sexy body. Haru liked her body. pandor rubbed her body against Haru. Haru and pandor moaned very hard and said " this feels so good.". Haru took off his underwear for pandor to see his 7 inch penis. Pandor got more horny. She touched Haru's penis in a highly sexual way. Haru moaned "pandor. .. you are so sexy" while Haru took off his shirt leaving him fully naked. Pandor liked his sexy body. Haru and pandor said in a horny way " let's continue this sex!". Haru put his penis in pandor's vagina. Pandor and Haru moaned " this feels so good. let's keep going.". Haru and pandor had sex all night long.

Haru got pandor pregnant by her pregnancy files being activited by the sex Haru and pandor had. Pandor and Haru become parents. pandor and Haru had 2 ai male twins.


End file.
